


Are you really a shadow?

by Krissa_Nova13



Series: DarkLight(English) [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissa_Nova13/pseuds/Krissa_Nova13
Summary: The shadows are not what they seem, they may have told you that they are not alive. They lied.
Relationships: Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), Louie Duck/Lena (Disney: DuckTales)
Series: DarkLight(English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211589
Kudos: 6





	Are you really a shadow?

Another celebration, every year is the same, please, just passed Halloween, what is the point of starting Christmas shopping? A little duck wondered, maybe Thanksgiving? No, it is certain that by that date it is not decorated ... Well, it is not like she celebrated a Thanksgiving.

The mall was full of people, all murmuring, the music in the speakers mixed with the screams of the children, make a hell inside.

\- Attention, it is reported that it will close in a few minutes, please go to the cashier with your purchases.

A distorted voice rang out.

\- Mom, can we take this? - asked a duckling dressed in blue.

Lena, a duckling who was near there, was listening.

\- I don't know, Turbo - said his mother - Jet, how are we doing with the budget?

\- We took half - Wait I was watching double

\- Where is Louie? - asked the blue one.

There are three, three children, and they just lost one, how dramatic.

Needless to say, the children's mother worried. That was obvious.

She grabbed the other two and they left.

\- I wonder if they will find him

\- Will they find who?

She gasped when she realized that there was a green boy next to her. He looked like children from a while ago, didn't he realize they were looking for him?

\- A child - Lena replied

\- Probably not - Greenie said - With all the people here ...

No, he didn't realize.

\- Hey, haven't you seen a woman with two other children? One blue and one red, almost equal to me.

\- They are the ones who lost a child, Greenie - he said slyly.

\- Would you help me find them?

\- I don't want to be a lost girl, thanks.

\- We'll be paying you, okay? My uncle is the richest duck in the world, and he will be very grateful that you deliver him to his nephew

The richest duck in the world?

Her shadow began to distort taking the form of a female duck.

\- Stay here, and I'll be back in a minute.

\- Oh! Look what a coincidence, being here worked after all - said the shadow to Lena.

\- Are you sure they are, Aunt Magica?

\- Sweet, naive and silly Lena, there can't be two richest ducks in the world - said Magica - it would be ridiculous. Now be good and go with them -. And she returned to take the form of her shadow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is a prequel of 'Just a Merry Christmas'. My English is not perfect, so if you see an error in my spelling please tell me to correct it.
> 
> God bless you.


End file.
